Welcome to the Commonwealth
by Doctor Goodfeels
Summary: Team RWBY finds themselves stuck in the Commonwealth, a nuclear-blasted wasteland filled with hostile people and mutants, and is currently caught in a war between the infamous Institute, the dying Minutemen, and the Brotherhood of Steel remnants. In order to get home to Remnant, the girls must choose a side to fight alongside with. But the question is: Can they make it out alive?


**This is most certainly going to suck. You guys decide.**

 **So, this is my own Fallout/RWBY crossover, complete with a clichéd entry to the Commonwealth; a mysterious otherworldly construct that transports Team RWBY to another world.**

 **This story is a contradiction to my pen name; this piece of fan fiction will** _ **not,**_ **repeat,** _ **NOT**_ **contain goodfeels.**

 **Some general trigger warnings for the story:**

 **Blood and Gore**

 **Graphic Violence**

 **Mature Themes**

 **Some Substance Abuse**

 **Alcohol Use**

 **Implied Under-aged Rape (God what am I doing?)**

 **So, here is my little project. Enjoy responsibly.**

 **EDIT: I should have mentioned that this story takes place after Fallout 4's main storyline. Sorry, it flew straight over my head. And you may also notice that the 'nuclear fusion' exchange between Weiss and Yang is gone and is replaced with a different sentence instead.**

(||||||)

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (rest his soul) and Rooster Teeth.

Fallout is owned by Bethesda Game Studios and ZeniMax.

I own nothing but the OCs that may crop up in the story.

(||||||)

Prologue

The moonlight shined dimly through the gaps in the tree canopy. The forest was quiet, unnaturally so, and it put Team RWBY on edge. Grimm would usually be skulking around at night, looking for prey to slaughter. Ruby Rose, the leader of the team, jumped at every noise in proximity. Usually, it was just her other teammates, or a small animal.

The team was abnormally silent, and with good reason.

Ruby's half-sister, Yang, was bored. Incredibly so. She sighed as she seemingly lagged behind her team, engrossed with her thoughts. She then laid her eyes onto her partner and teammate, Blake Belladonna, and saw how she kept alert on the path ahead, which was dimly lit from the less-than-adequate flashlights.

Yang also noted on how shaken Ruby looked. Yang didn't show it, but the eerie absence of Grimm had begun to get to her. The lack of noise other than the small animals scurrying about in the forest was quite unnerving. Yang laid her eyes onto the ice queen of the team, Weiss.

Yang made note of Weiss' silence. The snow white girl, with flashlight in hand, cautiously stared ahead into the inky black darkness, her light illuminating the path ahead to their objective. Yang and Blake were the only ones not carrying flashlights, as Ruby and Weiss were the only ones equipped with the light sources.

"Do you guys hear that?" Blake asked suddenly, startling her teammates.

"Hear what?" Yang asked, straining her ears trying to listen out for the noise Blake heard.

Blake's bow was twitching, almost madly, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise that bothered her. As they progressed, the team began to hear a dull humming noise, akin to that of a generator. They proceeded forward, following the noise to its origin. They followed the dark path ahead, the ground dimly illuminated by Weiss and Ruby's flashlights.

The humming grew louder and louder, leading the huntresses-in-training to their presumed destination. Team RWBY went deeper and deeper into the forest, following the noise, until they came upon a clearing filled with something they did not expect; a trio of stark white trailers, dimly lit by a lone lamppost, but the real kicker was the large, block-like generator near the center of these trailers.

They approached the site warily; unsure of whom inhabited the area.

The focus on white gave note that it might be an Atlesian outpost, but that wouldn't make sense, seeing as the buildings looked weathered by age. Ruby wordlessly approached the trailer closest to the giant generator, looking to investigate the interior. She walked up the steps leading to the door, careful as to not make a sound. She reached the top, and she laid her eyes onto the door knob.

Twisting it, she pushed it open, the door creaking ominously.

She was greeted to the long-dead corpse of a white-clad skeleton. The skeleton wore a sort of jumpsuit, a scientist outfit of sorts. Curiously (and a bit sacredly), she poked at it with a nearby meter stick, flipping the skeleton onto its side.

He noticed that in the corner sat some sort of… pod? Curiously, she sauntered over to it, looking to take a glance inside the pod, to see what it housed…

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss walked toward the generator, inspecting the curious construction. Yang walked toward it, and she made note of the remains of a gate that still stood. On the gate's remnants hung a sign that was a bit rusty, and weathered with age, that said:

 _Fusion Reactor_

 _Please exercise caution_

"Fusion?" Yang asked Weiss, whom gave a thoughtful look.

"I don't know what 'fusion' is, but it sounds like it's dangerous to be around." Yang nodded, and instead turned her gaze to a nearby trailer.

"Okay then, let's just check the… trailer-things."

They approached the outermost one, located closest to the forest, and closest to the one Ruby was checking. They had arrived at the steps, cautiously walked up one step at a time. Yang's hand was on the door knob, and she twisted it to the right.

The door opened, and the two girls walked in.

This particular trailer seemed to be some sort of mess hall, as there were multiple tables and chairs. They saw what looked like some sort of oven in the back, behind a counter. In the dead center they located the skeleton of a long dead person.

They were most likely walking into a graveyard as they pushed forward.

Blake could not believe what she was reading. _That's insane, there's no way this is possible…_ Blake eyed the green text on the screen before her. _But this tech says otherwise._

Blake stood over a computer located in one of the trailers, the northernmost one, ahead of the trailer Ruby was searching. When she had entered, there was no light other than the eerie green glow of a computer monitor. The computer was white, as were most of the items inside. The text was a sickly green color, the words a bit boxy.

The computer was rather… dated by Remnant standards, but it held a modicum of information as to why these structures stood where they are today. Blake learned from the computer that the inhabitants of this little camp were from another world, " _scorched by nuclear fire"_ as the entry noted.

The person who wrote this was identified as Solomon Greene.

The region they were from was the 'Commonwealth of Massachusetts', at least, it was, as the entry also stated. The 'Institute scientists', as the writer called himself and his companions, were testing whether or not their 'molecular relay' could transport them to locations further into the 'United States of America' to see if the nuclear holocaust had affected other areas.

Apparently, a coordinate mishap occurred, a 'rogue wave' was detected, and no matter how hard they tried, it still came up negative. Thinking that the computer was on the fritz, they tried it anyway, and they wound up here, in Remnant. They were shocked at first, wondering where 'on Earth' they were, until they realized that they were not on their own planet.

From what she read, they brought along some supplies and 'synths', whatever those were.

Just then, Blake heard an ear-piercing scream, along with… gunfire? The 'gunshots' sounded peculiar, like almost as if they were…

"RUBY!" _Oh shit._ Blake sprinted out of the trailer, towards the sounds of the scuffle.

When Blake arrived, she saw Ruby, with a haunted look on her face, cradling her weapon… which was snapped in two. In front of her was… _Oh gods above..._ Blake looked on in abject horror of what was standing in front of Ruby. It _looked_ like a man, but it had fake, white… skin, patches of which were falling off, exposing what was inside. The weapon it held looked like something from an old sci-fi movie, some kind of pistol.

"Curious," It stated in a computerized, distinctly male tone, "unknown energy signatures detected from the both of you." It now turned its emotionless visage toward Blake, studying her now exclusively. "You are different than her; yet you retain a human form."

Yang and Weiss had run into the trailer, and Yang looked fearful for her sister. But when she laid eyes onto the mechanical being, she went from scared to furious. Her eyes went red, her golden blonde hair seemed to catch fire. Blake always felt a sense of awe whenever Yang lost her shit; she really was a Little Sun Dragon, as her name suggests.

She was about to punch the robot, until it dodged with inhuman speed. Yang tripped, and she instinctively outstretched her arm, hoping to catch onto something. The Synth grabbed the blonde brawler by the wrist, and slammed her into the ground by swinging her above his head. Yang was not prepared for this turn of events, and she was so angry, angry enough to not activate her Aura.

"You all seem to possess strange energy readings; why is that?" The robot asked monotonously.

"Wait, what _are_ you?" Weiss asked the automaton.

"I am an android; or as we are most commonly referred, Synths." It stated as it studied Weiss. "Those vials; they are giving off an energy reading; may I inspect it?"

 _Just like Penny…_ Ruby thought as she stared at the android.

Weiss looked at the 'Synth' as it was called incredulously.

Yang pulled herself off the ground with the help of Blake. When the android asked Weiss if it can study a Dust vial, Yang and Blake exchanged looks, unsure what the Synth would do with the volatile compound.

Blake spoke up, cutting into the conversation.

"So, wait, you really _are_ an android?" Blake asked. She then remembered that the computer she was poking around on mentioned Synths, and she remembered the name of the writer of the journal entries.

"Excuse me, but do you know a Solomon Greene?" Blake asked. Her teammates looked at her confusedly, but the Synth snapped its head toward Blake.

"Yes, he is the man responsible for maintaining our molecular relay; what of Doctor Greene?"

"He's… dead."

"I see." The Synth stated simply. It turned towards Weiss again. "Now, may I inspect one of those vials?"

"No," Weiss said, narrowing her eyes at the Synth. "How do we know you aren't going to do something dangerous with it?"

"I only wish to scan it and observe its properties."

"The final answer is n-"Weiss was cut off by a crash. She looked in the direction where it came from, a back room they didn't notice before, and she was shocked to see another Synth.

Except this one was wielding a dangerous-looking rifle.

"H-h-h-ostil-es de-te-tected. Purgi-ing threats." The new Synth, which was more skeletal than the Friendly Synth, fired a burst of blue beams of energy towards Weiss, seeing as she was the closest.

A stray beam collided with Yang, knocking her onto the floor. Blake pulled her weapon, Gambol Shroud, off of her back, and put it in its pistol form. She fired a few rounds, and surprisingly (and quite anticlimactically) the Enemy Synth was put down. It fell down to the ground stiffly, circuits buzzing and sparking. 

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss turned their attention to Yang, whom said that she was alright.

"Wow," Yang grunted. "That gun had a _kick!_ It may have been a laser gun, but it hits _hard._ " Yang groaned in pain, her Aura down quite significantly.

"Those must be some powerful weapons…" Blake started, not sure where her sentence was going.

They all remembered that Ruby's weapon was broken, and she couldn't stop whispering to it as if it were a dying infant. 

"Ruby, I know you and Crescent Rose were… close." Blake started. "But it's just a weapon; what if you lost one of _us?_ "

Ruby looked up to Blake, tears running down her cheeks as she mourned the lost of her weapon.

"I-it would be so much worse…" Ruby finished, the truth dawning on her. But she wouldn't exactly stop mourning her weapon; it was precious to her. But she understood Blake's words.

"I hate to break up such a lovely moment, but that _box_ is lighting up rather ominously…" Yang pointed to where this device was; a chamber-like construct with a sort of array inside.

And as Yang said, it was lighting up rather scarily. Crackles of electricity ran up the sides, it seem to shake with each passing second, and its dull humming turned to near-deafening roars of pure energy.

"What's that?"

"That is the molecular relay; it seems to be malfunctioning." The Friendly Synth stated monotonously, and it didn't seem at all alarmed. "I advise a swift exit." It simply advised.

"No shit," Yang said fearfully.

The rest of the girls looked at each other quite comically, and then they sprinted to the exit. Before they could reach the door however, a deafening boom sounded and shook the foundation beneath them. It reverberated throughout their bodies, and soon they were consumed by a blinding light, whisking them away to Gods knows where.

Reggie considered himself a good Bullhead pilot. _A damn good one._

He was tasked with transporting Team RWBY near their AO, and he was told to wait until they came back. They had arrived at around five in the evening, when the sun still hung lazily above the horizon. Now, it was almost eleven, nearly six hours after the drop. They had their equipment with them, and seeing as they were sent to investigate the cause of the absence of Grimm, he saw that they would not run into any trouble at all.

He was proven wrong when he heard a loud _boom_ sound off in the distance, and the brightest flash of light he had ever seen. He ripped off his helmet, blew his blonde hair out of his face, and got on the radio. He was provided with a direct line to Beacon, should a situation go down, and the team sent would be of need of additional backup.

"Beacon actual, this is Sidewinder! T-team RWBY might've gotten themselves into _deep shit!_ " He swore over the radio. "I need immediate assistance!"

The voice of Glynda Goodwitch came over the radio, her stern voice radiating concern for Team RWBY.

" _Roger, Sidewinder. I'm sending immediate assistance. We'll be there within the hour. Out."_ Reggie put the receiver down into its holder.

He gazed out into the distance, where he saw the flash; he was genuinely concerned for those kids, he truly was. If it were up to him, he would go and findthem, but he would need to stay at the Bullhead; where the only radio to Beacon was located. He sighed. If something got Team RWBY, he would need to get his weapon.

Whatever caused that… flash was surely something to be trifled with.

He shivered slightly as he grabbed a rifle that hung in the dropship's wall, on his left, and he sunk into his seat, anxiously awaiting backup.

(||||||)

 **So, was this any good?**

 **If this doesn't sit well with any of you, I can edit it or rewrite and re-post it, but if people like how it is, then I guess I'll keep it. Also, the part with the Synth was completely improvised, and I thought it would be a nice touch. (Though I don't really think I nailed it; you readers will have to tell me.)**

 **So, I really don't do this for the Faves and Follows. I do it for the** _ **Reviews.**_ **I want to hear** _ **your**_ **opinion on my writing, my story, or just to point out mistakes.**

 **If this does better than I expected, I suppose I could carry on.**

 **If not, well, I'll still carry on.**

 **Y'alls haves a good day/night.**


End file.
